


Gentle

by orphan_account



Category: MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gentle Sex, Insecure Noah, M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shaun comforts Noah in an obscene way.





	

Shaun ran to Noahs crying figure, quickly embracing him and shushing him quietly. Noah cried into Shauns shoulder, terrified of what was to come.

 

“S-Shaun, What if they’re mad at us?” Noah asked, and Shaun immediately thought of HABIT, Firebrand, and Patrick, who were all downstairs. “Don’t worry, precious..” Shaun murmured softly. “As long as we don’t tell them who we are, and we continue to hide behind masks, they won’t know.”

 

He massaged Noahs shoulder, feeing how tense Noahs body was, and he sighed softly. “If you’d like, I could.. Uh, make you feel better..”

Noah didn’t exactly know what that meant, but he nodded anyways. Shaun gently laid Noah down onto the bed and straddled him, stroking Noahs cheek softly. Noah let his eyes slip close, putting complete trust in Shaun.

 

Shaun started slow, gently kissing Noahs neck and nipping every now and then. Noah sighed softly, shaking a little and squirming just a bit. Shaun stroked Noahs arm gently, continuing to kiss Noahs neck, tickling Noahs neck with the slight facial hair on Shauns cheek. Shaun then kissed a bit more to the side, down to his shoulders, which Shaun had to pull Noahs shirt down slightly. Noah smiled slightly, and Shaun felt happier since he was making Noah feel better. He tugged at Noahs shirt slightly, before looking at Noah. “Would this be okay?” Shaun asked, tugging again. Noah nodded, and Shaun lifted his shirt and threw it over to the corner. 

 

He was gentle as he kissed Noahs stomach, then moving his lips around, leaving little kisses everywhere. Noah was smiling, and Shaun gently nipped at a small area of Noahs chest, making Noah moan softly. 

Shaun smiled, and moved his lips lower, eventually nipping at the skin just above Noahs jeans. Noah let out a shaky breath, and he unbuttoned his own pants and zipper, feeling his face go a little red.

 

Shaun made sure to be as gentle as possible as he pulled Noah out, and Noah tried not to moan. Shaun suddenly decided now would be a good time to be a bit more brave, and he gently licked the tip of Noahs member, and Noah couldn’t help but gasp. Shaun gently licked again, before pulling Noah out of his pants and boxers entirely. Noah shivered, forcing himself to not moan, and heard Shaun undo his own jeans. Noah let Shaun put his legs up and onto Shauns shoulders, and suddenly, Noah murmured something.

 

“S-Shaun..” Noah said. Shaun stopped everything he was doing and looked at Noah, who seemed nervous. “Yes, precious?”

 

“D-Do you think we could… Just.. Keep it to, uh… touches.. and stuff?” Noah asked, fidgeting nervously. Shaun remembered that Noah had never actually had real sex, and he lowered Noahs legs, smiling. “Of course, precious.”

 

Shaun moved his hands, and before Noah knew what was happening, Shaun was stroking Noah roughly. Noah let out a shaky moan, and after a few moments, Noah cried out, “O-Oh God, Shaun.. More.” 

 

Shaun smiled, and went faster and harder with one hand, while his other hand fondled with Noahs nipples. Noah panted loudly, blushing and smiling. “A-ahhh..” Noah moaned, and Shaun smirked from the soft noises. Noah was shaking, but he was also smiling softly, letting the sensation completely take over him.

 

Shaun finally went fast enough to where Noah was getting close to finishing. “A-ah, Shaun, I-i’m gonn-ah!”

 

Shaun smiled, and kissed Noah as Noah came, and he felt Noahs mouth open in a silent scream. He used the opportunity to french kiss Noah as he slowly came down from his release. 

 

Shaun then pulled back, letting Noah go limp. Noah seemed to want to move, but to no avail. He was so tired. Still, Noah tried, and Shaun stroked Noahs cheek. “What are you trying to do, precious?”

 

Noah moved one of his hands right over Shauns boxers, and Shaun blushed. “You wanna return the favor?”

Noah nodded, and Shaun smiled. “Want me to help you?”

 

Noah nodded again, and Shaun gently moved Noah to a sitting position. Noah was stable then, and he moved his hands to Shauns hips, before getting rid of Shauns boxers and leaning down. He took Shaun into his mouth quickly, and Shaun gasped. 

“Gosh, Noah… You’re so sweet.” Shaun murmured, and Noah smiled, moving faster and sucking harder. Shaun moaned softly and Noah started to feel a bit more confident. He used his tongue to get all the right spots, and Shaun ran his hands through Noahs hair, moaning. 

 

Finally, Noah could hear Shaun get louder, and he knew Shaun was getting close. He sucked harder, adding in little twirls of his tongue and fondling Shaun with his hands. At last, Shaun released, and Noah swallowed every last drop in an instant. He pulled back, blushing and panting. Shaun was smiling tiredly. “Thank you, Precious..”

 

Noah pulled Shaun back onto the bed, laying down with him. Shaun moved the covers over them both, and Noah quickly fell asleep right next to Shaun.


End file.
